


Can you Imagine?

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Star Wars Fictober Challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Star Wars Fictober, Starwarsfictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: Anakin learns about the nature of islands.





	Can you Imagine?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Star Wars Fictober Challenge organised by skywalkersapprentice, on tumblr, who also provided the prompts.

Prompt: Island

An island is surrounded on all sides by water. He learns when he is ten standard and so amazed. Imagine being surrounded by _water_. You would be rich! That's _so_ wizard. Is that even possible? Can you imagine? Age is cruel though. It strips you of questions to ask; it gives you the harsh answers. You no longer require imagination. He knows now that being an island is simple, and possible, and terrible. You are surrounded everywhere by what is not yours, and what you can never have, but what you will always thirst for. It will kill you. You will choke on it. You will drown in it, but it will never be yours. All around you is life-giving sustenance, but you are a dead husk. On this island, you will build your castle.


End file.
